


Faces Change. Even Smiles Grow Strange

by Darling_Bun



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Beverlin - Freeform, Beverlin Foreverlin, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Chosen au, Egwene Owns my Whole Heart, Erlin Centric, F/M, Hurt Band of Boobs, Hurt Beverly Toegold, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Erlin Kindleaf, Siblings, Spoilers, War, naddpod, no beta we die like Galad, spoilers for episode 88, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Bun/pseuds/Darling_Bun
Summary: What if in the scene that Thiala captured Bev she had plans other then to kill Palor? What if instead she did something much more malicious?Once Their Loved ones lay their eyes upon the results, will it be too late?Chosen Boobs au y’all
Relationships: Cran/Derlin (Not Another D&D Podcast), Egwene Kindleaf & Erlin Kindleaf, Erlin Kindleaf & Beverly Toegold V, Erlin Kindleaf/Beverly Toegold V
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

“You had a choice. You made your choice Beverly Toegold. Now you are going to help me, whether you like it or not.” Thiala raises her hand in the air with sinister eyes and all of the archers pull their bow out to fire.

Erlin begins to squirm, thoughts running through his head because No! They can’t hurt him. Erlin won't let them. He just got Bev back, they just made up! She can’t hurt him!

Bev’s stare at Thiala is unbending as he commands, “What is it you want?”

“I want to keep the world safe. You all have helped me defeat Akarot. You all have been helping me, whether or not you know it. I just want to make sure the world is safe going forward, cause there will continue to be evil even after Akarot is thwarted.”

Beverly’s fist clenches around his sword, his brave face not cracking for a moment, “If  
you really want to help, then heal us and let us go because Akarot is still out there. He hasn’t been defeated, there is still more work to be done.” He’s still thinking about his responsibilities with his life on the line. Erlin can’t think of anything other than wrapping Bev up into a ball and protecting him from every monster that is trying to hurt him.

“Beverly, you and your friends are extraordinary people,” Thiala begins to walk in the air around Bev, eyeing him up and down as if looking for weakness, “and I am confident they will beat the last rogue god on their own. After that, they can help me as well.”

“What do you mean?” Bev backs up slightly in hesitation.

“You will see soon, I will do what is needed to get spectacular individuals.” She floats over to the backing Bev and places a motherly hand on Bev’s cheek, “They are going to help me like you are going to. Now be a good boy...and go to sleep.” She whispers so divine words yet Bev holds steady, she narrows her eyes and floats back.

Bev furrows his expression as he prepares for her next spell yet instead she nods to the archers, Erlin looks on in slight horror as hundreds of arrows get lodged across Bev’s Body. He screams out, muffled under one of the chosen’s hands as the massacre takes place. The entire time the small paladin refuses to fall. He rips the arrows out of him and grabs his sword, slashing and killing many of the chosen around him. As heads roll and Bev goes to slice another, a well-aimed arrow to his head makes Bev’s knees buckle. His head hits the ground with a hollow thunk, Bev’s eyes now fading. 

Thiala walks over to the limp halfling form and cradles it close, she casts spare the dying on him and then turns her godly eyes to Erlin and his captor. “Bring him to the dungeons, he could be a good motive for our plans.” 

No. Nononononono. Erlin fought like his life depended on it, he kicked and punched and bit but it was no use. Erlin was never as good a fighter as Bev. He was the smart one, maybe he should use his head. Be rational Erlin, Beverly needs you. So even as the painful emptiness grew in his chest when Bev was taken from him, he knew that he couldn’t take a god by himself. 

He let the chosen schmucks walk him off, far enough and long enough that their guard was down. Then, he casts world of recall. He only needed it for himself, he could barely hear the yells of the guards as he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2: Egwene Slaps Me with Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erlin is Back in safety, but what does it matter if Beverly isn't Here with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erlin is having a hard time focusing on anything other then the snatched Bev so Egwene has to get him to chill out.

It had been two months since Erlin lost Beverly. When he appeared near his last party they ran to him, asking if he was okay, where Beverly was, if he was hurt. All he could get out was, “She got him...Th-Thiala stole Bev…”

Erlin would later learn that after the other boobs killed Akarot they quickly disappeared too, leaving only Balnor as the surviving boob.

Ever since Erlin has been doing nothing but training and studying. Balnor was much the same and oftentimes they train till both fall from exhaustion. Egwene tries to force him to sleep or relax.

“Erlin, C'mon you have to chill out for like-five seconds. One night off won't kill Bev-”

“BUT WHAT IF IT DOES?!?” Erlin turns to her quickly with desperate eyes, “Wh-what if he needs me and because I take this night off then I’m one day to late? What if for once I shouldn’t ‘chill out’ and be lazy? We are in a war, Egwene!”

His chest rises and falls quickly as he wipes his face dry of tears. Egwene stares on in shock, this is the first time she can remember him yelling at her. She gulps lightly and places a hand on her shaking brother’s shoulder, “Then let me help you. Erlin, if you work yourself to death then you won't be able to save him when the time comes. Don’t put all of this on yourself when you have a family of people around you, you dork.” She gives him a playful shove and grabs his books up from his desk.

Erlin scratches the back of his neck, temporarily getting stuck in his bed head. “Yeah...You’re right.” She was. Ever since the Boobs disappeared seemingly everyone wanted to help in the search. Lydia Stormborn, Meemaa, and Martha Toegold's motherly rage are just about the most terrifyingly efficient team he’s seen. The three of them walk around the world every day. The fury in those women’s eyes could make the strongest gods fall to their knees.

Then there was Red, the newly human Gunther, Bev Sr., Ol’ Cob, Mama, Lucanis, Erdan, Crain, Derlin, Egwene, Balnor, and so many more. Every single one of these people has been fighting so hard to get back their stolen heroes. The amount of love and power in the people they’ve become close to is wild, it strengthens Erlin...but also, “But...Egwene, If I just did something, Bev, he would be-”

“He wouldn’t be anywhere more than he is now. Erlin you loser, you couldn’t have done anything other then gotten yourself killed.”

“If it would bring Beverly here now then it would be worth it.”

Egwene bites her lip and in an uncharacteristic act hugs Erlin tightly. “No.” She holds him close to her chest, with the strength of someone who has lost too much. Her grip is protective and sincere and so strong, “No. Erlin, Beverly would never ever want that for you.” She laughs bitterly, “That nerdy loser would probably sell his soul to the nine hells to bring you back.”

“Don't even joke about that…” Erlin’s words are muffled as he huffs out lightly.

“You’re just salty cause I’m right.”

“...Maybe-but still-” 

Egwene chuckles and pulls out of the hug, flicking Erlin on the head. “Now c'mon dude. You can bring your nerd books with you but you are going to chillax a little.”

Erlin sighs but nods as they walk out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAA I am so bad at writing this-You all know I can't do slowburn so stuff may slap you in the face


	3. Chapter 3:I Punch My Boyfriend in the Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Erlin finally sees Bev again will he be prepared?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter I've made and also the longest one soooo I hope you enjoy.

The news of Thiala’s new reign of terror spread soon after, her capital armies began to tear apart cities quicker then they could grab their swords. Everyone began to scramble to train and prepare. They put the GoldLeafs and ToeGolds in charge of Hillhome, the halflings go to work building shelters, training those able, and praying to the gods. 

It all prepared for the day they were waiting for. Distant footfalls bring the village to attention. Alarms ring out as the troops suit up and the battle begins. Erlin runs around in the battle healing those he can, his sword at the ready for when the chosen slash at him. The battle rages on for a good hour before the chosen begin to dwindle and as Erlin tares another one down he hears something horrifying,

“Call him in!” The chosen soldier looks at Erlin with a terrible smile, “Just you wait till Captain ToeGold appears.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Erlin rushes, runs over to the chosen soldier in a panic. The chosen just smirks at him as distant flapping catches Erlin’s ear. Erlin throws the man to the ground fearfully as the flapping suddenly stops. He whips his head around and comes face to face with someone almost unrecognizable. Almost.

“B...Beverly?” 

It looks like Beverly, kind of. This teen standing in front of him was not his Bev though, he’s too clean. The boy's hair is slick and smooth, that wasn’t Bev’s hair. Erlin remembers the hours when they were kids that Bev would complain about how messy it was, how it would never settle. He remembers running his hands through it happily, telling Bev how much he loved the curls. The boy’s outfit is clean, colored in blues and whites that is fit to him professionally. His armor doesn’t have a scratch on it and worst of all are the long beautiful angel wings upon his back. Bev’s clothes were dirty, wild, and showed every battle he had fought and hardship he’d defeated. The most horrible is the boy’s face. It’s completely blank, not a hint of a smile, no ash from his troubles, and his eyes are completely blank. He looks like a doll. 

Erlin is terrified and enraged by this thing. Someone factory reset his fucking boyfriend and turned him into a clean shell of the heartfelt boy from before.

Erlin barely has time to raise his sword before the angel Beverly’s sword clashes against it. Beverly speaks in a hollow impression of Erlin’s love, “Hello there Erlin.” He moves his sword and stabs Erlin in his side, “Long time no see.”

“B-Bev-what's...what happened? Palor,,, what did she do to you?”

Erlin desperately tries to keep up with Beverly’s swings on him. Tears begin to fall down Erlin’s cheeks as he steps back.

“She made me better. She showed me the light, Erlin.” Beverly smiles, but the smile is wrong. That’s not Bev's smile. It's artificial and cold. Just so wrong on his boyfriend's soft face.

“No!!! Bev please, why? I can’t hurt you.”

“Then you will die like a coward.” Bev strikes again and Erlin lets out a cry of pain, a bit of blood falling from his mouth. 

Erlin wipes it as well as the blurring tears out of his face. He takes his turn to back up and heal himself, “This isn’t you, she messed up your mind. This isn’t you dude…”

“Well ‘dude’, This isn’t the old me. It is the better me.” He slashes again, “Improved and rid of all those nasty flaws. Moonshine, Elias, and I have all evolved.” another slash, “My old ways are gone.”

Erlin can’t hear this, the words are more cutting then the blade. Suddenly there is a slash to Beverly’s wings and he looks back to see Crain with a dagger, she freezes in place at the face of their missing friend as well.

“Ah, another old companion.” Beverly’s sword lights with holy energy, “Let's finish you quickly.” It is a horror scene as in one strike Beverly cuts clean through Crain’s leg and slashes up leaving a gushing wound in her abdomen, she falls to the ground like a sack.

Derlin from across the battlefield screams and a load of warriors rush at Beverly, each of them being cut down quickly with his great power. Derlin rushes to his wife's side, picks her up gently, and begins whispering a healing spell. The monster with Bev’s form walks to cut him down as well.

Erlin finally finds his feet in a desperate attempt to save his friends and rushes over tackling Beverly to the ground. Both of their swords go flying and the best Erlin can do is throw punches to Bev’s dull face. Bev tries to push himself up but Erlin shows unnatural strength in pinning him down. “You won't hurt them.” Erlin throws another punch, “My Bev would never hurt his friends.” another punch, “He wouldn’t want this.” he rips at Beverly’s wings, “and I’ll bring him back.”

The Bev below him has blood scattered across his face and bruises appearing across his jaw, left eye, and right cheek. Bev bares his teeth at Erlin and bucks him off, reaching out and grabbing his sword before cutting Erlin square in his chest to make him fall to the ground. “You are a fool and an idiot.”

“And you look cute when you snarl, you still have that feral-ness in you, don't you babe?”

Bev kicks him in the stomach twice and holds his sword to Erlin’s neck, “Goodbye.” He raises up his sword and brings it down in a fatal blow to Erlin.

…

But then Erlin opens his eyes from what he expected to be his death. He looks up and sees angel Bev, his face scrunched in pain and his sword just stopped over Erlin’s neck. A tear falls from Bev’s eye as he tries to move the blade down again. “I-” Beverly’s voice is stuttering, “I can’t…”

Erlin looks up at him and places a hand on Bev’s face, wiping off the tear. Beverly leans into the touch, if a bit stiffly. “Bev…”

Beverly’s eyes shoot open wide again and physical pain spreads in his eyes. His sword falls from his hand as he falls forward into Erlin’s arms. Erlin looks on panicked and sees an arrow tipped in ice sticking out of Bev’s neck.

“ERLIN YOU IDIOT!!! ARE YOU OKAY?!?” Egwene rushes over, bow still readied but pauses again when she sees who she hit, “Is that…”

Erlin pulls the arrow out of Bev’s neck and quickly heals the wound. He pulls Bev’s limp body close. Beverly was taken from him once before and he’s not letting someone pry Bev from him again. He rocks lightly in his hug and looks over at Egwene with tears in his eyes.

Egwene nods, “We can win while you go. Get my other brother to safety.” 

Erlin nods back, picks up Beverly protectively in his arms, and runs to the closest shelter.


	4. Chapter 4: Solving Brainwashing with Homosexuality and Violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Erlin gets Bev to safety, they still have a lot of work before they can start trying to heal him again. 
> 
> As well, there is more trouble brewing in places other than Hillhome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!!
> 
> A lots happened and I have been so busy including drawing commissions, a surprise visit to the hospital, and a lot more. I'm very thankful for the sweet comments you left. Hey-hey-if you left a comment? I love you. No ifs or buts I love you. Thank you very much.
> 
> Anywho with that out of the way, some disclaimers.
> 
> WARNING!!!!
> 
> Chapter Contains:Violence such as choking, descriptions of wounds, mentions of mind control and abuse. Please take care of yourself.
> 
> Also You all are doing amazing, please enjoy!

Erlin didn’t think he was capable of running as fast as he was right then. Even with the extra weight of a warm body nothing could slow him down. Soldiers zoomed past his vision turning to a blur of colors and the occasional damage, it didn’t matter. Erlin got his second wind, his heart was the only thing feuling him. Palor knows he should have been downed, but there wasn’t any time to die. All Erlin could think about was safety and shelter. He barreled in through the flaps of the medical tent and flung his head back and forth, “MEDIC! MEDIC!” 

The hurried plump form of Martha Toegold quickly opened one of the curtains to discover the noise. She was standing over a man, an arrow she recently pulled out in her hand “Erlin? Whats wro-” 

The moment he saw the gentle form of Martha, Erlin let his mind relax, the black in his vision growing quickly. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face and he mumbled a simple, “Help…” before his legs gave out and both boys hit the floor unconscious. 

The arrow hit the ground with a clattered that was quickly drowned out by the startled screaming of Martha. She threw herself over the medical bed with the patient she was working on and went to the ground near the pile of boys. Pushing Erlin off him, she met the eyes of her son. “Bevy,,, Oh Bev-” 

Even with his new look she saw nothing but her little angel, this time it's just a bit more literal. She took him into her arms, her face going to his hair as she rocked back and forth. Sobs racked her form as she showers the sleeping Bev’s head in kisses, “My baby,,, You’re okay,,” 

After a minute of close hugs she allowed him to be loosened in her grip. Only then did she really process that he and the bleeding redhead beside him were both hurt badly. Her heart picked up as she looked around at all the injured soldiers. She put Bev over at the closest empty bed and ran back over picking up the Kindleaf kiddo, returning to find no open cots. Martha rushed back to Bev’s bed and turned to the man sleeping in the next closest one, “How injured are you?”

“I got an arrow in my shoulder, but you told me to rest.”

“You can rest on the floor, move, move.”

The man was shooed away and she placed the ginger down. Martha then casted spare the dying and got to addressing the wounds. Her heart bounced around her chest like a dove crashing into the sides of its cage to escape. She rushed around and didn't care about the new soldiers that came in. There were other medics, she was here to save her boys and nothing else mattered. Time wasn’t real and neither was the war. Martha had healed aasimars before but she was not quite sure how to help with a halfling angel, but damn if she wouldn’t do her best. She was never too magically inclined, but the spare healing spell was all she knew. After a rush of hard work she finally let out a few shaky breaths and looked at her work. They weren’t bleeding anymore, but they would be asleep for a little.

Martha finally let herself walk to Bev’s side and examine her baby, he didn’t look quite right. Her Bevy glowed, even in the harshest times, even when her husband tried to crush it, even as the world started ending, he never lost that glow. Somehow though, it was gone now. Before she could question it further she heard more yells and turned to see Derlin with his wife in his arms and tears pouring down his face. Martha had no more time to think as medics rushed to the couple in any attempt to save Cran. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucanus had been aroused from his study when he heard the explosions. Pawpaw screeched as he moved, he tried to calm the rodent the best he could but he still honestly did not know how to care for such feral animals. He didn’t have time to comfort right now and just moved him to his shoulder before running out of the room. He knew they were coming but not now, not so soon. By the time he got to the door of the estate the town was already ablaze. He called to his mana wyrm and hopped on. Trying to keep away from the fires while he produced water. His panicked mind was rushing to try and keep any survivors safe while locating the oncoming army. It was so hot that it was hard to concentrate. Crashes and Booms came from every direction, a battlefield he could only follow the sounds of despair to.

He finally spotted a crowd of approaching army, walking to a collection of guards, far away archers, and undead. Spotting in the back of the crowd Erdan, Lucanis flew down. 

“Erdan! What is the report? What is happening?”

Erdan barely responded, his eyes stuck on the oncoming army. Brows furrowed with an unreadable look. “They are too strong, A lot more magic users than expected.” Pickles let out an unhappy meow on his shoulders and Pawpaw reered back trying to speak. 

Lucanus turned to the enemy. Around one hundred, many foot soldiers and a few notable mages. One in particular stuck out as the leader. A taller elven woman in a long layered dress. It was blue and white with golden accents that layed out a picture of the sun on both ends. Her hair fell down in graceful curls. Atop her head was a circlet of flowers and fungal. Across her back, spead wide and sparkling was a pair of white glowing wings. In her silk gloved hand held a sword that she raised to the defending side so her men could approach and attack. 

As the ring of footsteps rang out the archers began to shoot. Lucanus attempted to figure out a strategy but Pawpaw began to scree and scratched at his shoulder. It was best to take down the woman in the dress first, the woman in question striding along with her army till they finally got close and then a smile slipped across her mouth as she flew up in the air like a bullet and started flying fast at the archers. Instantly Lucaus flew up on his worm to counter her. He counterspelled whatever she was going to use, drawing her attention. Her smile drops and in the blink of an eye she was right next to him, “Oh there you are.” Her voice sounded so powerful, even though she was quiet there was a mirade of ruthlessness in it.

Only inches away from his face Lucanus finally recognized her. A splatter of lively freckles on her face and light green eyes, “...Moonshine?”

This could not. No part of this was his wild girl. Lucanus wanted Moonshine to be a bit more like him but there was no Moonshine left. Her eyes were dull and skin was duller than his colorful daughter. Her Accent was still there but no love was in her voice.

“Hia Dad, short time no see.” She turned her eyes to her possum, “Hello rodent.”

Pawpaw stopped trying to get to her. He ran into Lucanus’ shirt to hide. The man gulped and looked, “Darling, what are you doing? You can’t do this, you’re hurting people. This can’t be what you want.”

Moonshine shook her head, “Of course not, all I want...is for you to surrender. I’ll call off my armies.”

Lucanus knew he couldn’t, he knew that it would bring devastation. Just for a moment though, he really had the thought that he didn’t want to say no to his daughter. After a second of clearing himself he narrowed his eyes, “We can speak when you are back to normal, hun. Something is wrong.”

Moonshine nodded, “Ah, so you’ve chosen death.” 

She held her hands out and Lucanus felt the wyrm under him disappear from under him. He began free falling as he scrambled to cast featherfall, only to feel himself get tugged back up by the neck. Moonshine’s hand stretched around it as she looked down at the crowds of men fighting. “Such a shame, I am saddened to see you become such sinners. Though I suppose you always were, now my eyes had just been opened to it.”

Lucanus clawed at his throat and managed a simple, “Wha-whats wrong…With a bit of sin?”

The woman looked back at him with eyes full of nothingness, “May Thiala save your soul.”

“Who...are you?”

“I am Moonshine Cybin, was once your daughter though I renounce that now.”

“N...o you...re not. My dau...ghter would...never want thi..s.” His fingers buzzed and He couldn’t get anything out, “My daughter...is a hero...somone wh...o protects.”

Moonshine stared back at him, seemingly with nothing but a question in her eyes. She glanced across his face and once his vision got spotty he felt something crawl up his useless body. Pawpaw crawled out his sleeve and with pain in the possum's eyes, scratched Moonshine across the face. Claw marks coating her as she cried out and Lucanus started to fall. Finally letting in a big gulp he shouted as he casted feather fall and landed safely in Erdan’s arms, “Lucanus! That woman! Is it true? Is that?”

Lucanus coughed out raggedly and grabbed Erdan's coat before slowly nodding. “It’s...It’s her.”

They both looked up at the woman who was now staring at Pawpaw with blood running down her face, painting it in crimson. Pawpaw crawled once again up to her face and licked it lightly. The scene was too far to hear but she looked back at him, with an unreadable face. After a minute she placed him on the ledge of a building and patted his head before turning back to the armies and calling out an order. The armies responded, something Lucanus didn’t understand back and Moonshine began to fly away.

“MOONSHINE!” He called out one last time, voice cracking and horribly sore. The woman paused her flight and looked back at him, eyes full of emotion. Her eyes then narrowed and she announced, “We will meet again.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Erlin finally woke up he felt something warm wrapped around him. Fluttering his eyelashes open he was met with quiet sobbing and oppressing silence. He sat up slowly, groaning as pain racked him. Rubbing the sleep from his blurry eyes he looked around to meet some familiar faces. 

Derlin was sitting on a bed across from him, face worried as he glanced between his three friends. He looked so small for a man so strong, like he was just a kid again. Mrs.Toegold was fidgeting with a rag, pacing around like a madwoman. Balnor was staring straight at the bed next to his where Angel Bev was asleep, Erlin knew that look from when the practiced together, warry and hardened. Balnor was thinking hard about something. At the foot of his bed, fixing her bow, was Egwane. 

When she saw he was awake her eyes shot wide, “Erlin! You freaking dork!” She shoved him making him groan out in pain

“EgWaNe,,,” 

She looked at him in the eyes, “Stop doing that. You can’t keep almost dying.”

He puts a thumbs up, “I’ll die for real next time” He got a punch for that.

The next thing he knew he was wrapped in the strong arms that smelled like honey comb and maple leaves, “Erlin, you’ve awoken!” 

“Derlin,” Erlin hugged back, “Is Cran okay? She got real hurt before.”

“Cran will be fine, just lots and lots,” His face began to devolve, “and lots, and lots, and lots of Recovering.”

Balnor got up and walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder, “Good to see you’re okay, kid. You did real great out there.”

Martha began to walk over to do her own greetings, when suddenly a wind rushed past the group. They all shot their heads around till their eyes locked on the exit of the tent, standing there with wide hollow eyes...was Beverly.

His armor was all off and the sword lost from his hand, but wings flared up like he was about to strike and hands out to cast a spell. All of the others stood there in shock when suddenly vines shot out from the ground and started wrapping around the group.

“A cute scene, but I will be leaving. Enough foolishness and boring tears.” The boy then turned his back and began to fly away.

Erlin fought against the vines with all he could, shouting Bev’s name. He just got Bev back, he can’t lose him again! No No No-

“NO YOU FUCKING DON’T!” Grabbing one of his wings as she threw herself from her bed was Cran, teeth gritted as she used all her rage to use Bev’s wing like a propeller to yeet the boy to the floor. She turned to the gang, blood once again starting to pour, “CMON!”

Erlin finally escaped the grip and helped hold him down. Bev started to hiss, “Release me! Get off!!!”

One by one they grabbed each of Bev’s limbs and held him till he stopped fighting. He acted like a cat who really didn’t want to go in the bath. Eventually struggling tired him out and he just started breathing heavily, “H...I...hate all of you.”

Erlin looked him in the eyes, “Are you ready to talk?”

“No, but I will no longer be resistant.”

They slowly took their hands off him, making sure to guard the door, and he got up, stretched his wings from the straint and walked over to his bed once again. Beverly looked across the gang with no expression, “You have me, tell me your demands.”

“We dont want anything…” Erlin sat back on his bed as well, “We just want to know what happened to you, what made you...like this?”

“I was shown flaws in my old being and the chosen helped me fix them as well as show me the light,”

The entire room shivered. Bev just looked around unamused.

Erlin looked down then hesitantly said, “Do you… remember me? Remember any of us? Anything we did together?”

“I remember my faults during it so I could fix it, but I have since given up the memories of the past that I do not find necessary.”

Balnor just walked closer and in a voice of sorrow stated, “Aw Bev…”

Erlin couldn’t help but interrupt, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for not helping when you got captured. I know I couldn’t do anything but I want you to know I looked every day. I wanted to help and I wanted to save you but I couldn’t. I’m sorry I failed you Bev. We just got back together and I abandoned you. I won't do it again. I will save you, I’ll fix this.”

Beverly stared blankly at Erlin for a few minutes, “...” Before finally speaking up, “Erlin you broke up with me a long time ago.”

“Yeah, but we made up, kinda, I mean we never made it official again or anything but like-we kissed and everything.”

Beverly blinks a few times then shakes his head, “Must have forgotten.”

The others glanced nervously at each other, “...”

Egwane then finally broke the silence, “Meeting outside, Cran watch Bev.”

Cran gives a thumbs up from her bed and sat up to keep an eye on him.

The group rushed out and Egwane quickly spoke, “Got a plan. Derlin, do you still have that scrap book you made of all your adventures as kids?”

Derlin nodded, “I decorate it whenever I get the chance and add all the pictures I can find.”

“Okay great nerd-Balnor, do you have any items from the boobs? Like stuff from your adventurers?”

Balnor gripped to the straps of his bag and nodded,

“Mrs.Toegold, You’ve got childhood stuff too? Pictures, stories, letters, and your food?”

Martha turned her apren around from the battlefield side to the baking side, “I’ll make a feast of food and memories.”

She finally turned to Erlin, “Bro, I know you and Beverly loved that sickly sweet shit. You’ve gotta have one thousand memories of the shit you two did. Be as gay as you possibly can here, bring Bev back into his gushing fucking loser self with the amount of hand holding, kisses, gross glances, and love confessions you have.”

Erlin’s cheeks heated up, “You didn’t have to phrase it like that.”

“Trust me, I did. Everyone got their jobs?”

Everyone looked across each other as they nodded

“Good. Now head out and don’t fuck this up. Go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crain, uncomfortably staring at Angel Bev, "So um...What smells like blue paint and looks red?"
> 
> Bev, staring at her with unblinking blank eyes, "Is it red paint?"
> 
> Crain: "Yeah it's red paint..."
> 
> Bev: "You are very bad at riddles."
> 
> Crain: "Yeah well you almost murdered me, so we both don't have the best streak."


End file.
